Izuru's fun
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: I've decided to change this to a one-shot. Izuru x Gin, yaoi. Bondage.


Chapter one: Prolog

Note: This takes place a week before Aizen "died" before he betrayed the Soul Society.

Start:

Gin moaned softly as Izuru's hands slowly traced down the captain's side. He shivered softly wanting more than the slow touch. But all he could do was beg with his eyes.

Izuru had been the one to decide how they spent the evening together. And he had chosen dinner with a side of bondage.

So now the silver haired captain had his hands tied to a post on a bed, each ankle tied to two different posts, so his legs were spread, and had a ball gag in his mouth. On top of that, he was stark naked.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Izuru teased softly as he decided to give his captain more than just a light touch.

The blonde lowered his head to the captain's chest and darted out his tongue to play with the bulb on Gin's left nipple. Gin arched his back to get more of the warmth from his vice-captain as he let out a cry of pleasure, which was muffled by the gag.

He could feel himself growing harder with each passing second. He wanted nothing more than to push his vice-captain onto the floor and just have sex with the blonde. But, to his displeasure, he had no control over what was happening.

Izuru smirked to himself. He loved to have this type of control over the usually powerful captain. The thrill of having so much control over someone in such a way turned him on more than anything else. And the look on Gin's face made the pleasure course through him even more than normal.

The blonde slowly lowered his down his captain's torso nipping softly as he went. He made sure not to draw blood on the other's skin. Most people didn't know how sensitive Gin's skin was. If it wasn't for the fact that there was the gag Gin probably would have been moaning so loud that it could be heard throughout the entirety of the Seireitei.

Gin whined softly in a silent plea for more pleasure. Izuru just pulled away and admired his work. He chuckled at the look of pain of Gin's face. The silver haired captain was so hard that his manhood was purple. Izuru decided to give the other a bit of release.

Once again Izuru lowered his head to the purple, pulsing flesh, and pulled the head into his mouth. He slowly used his tongue to circle the slit on the head and raised his eyes to watch the other's eyes.

The lust in Gin's eyes were enough to make anyone hard. Izuru couldn't help but want to see the look in his eyes when he had the first organism of the night. To make this come possible, he lowered his head so that the entirety was in his mouth, with the head touching the back of his throat. This was one of the few times that Izuru was glad that he didn't have a gag reflex.

With a chuckle at the fact that Gin threw his head back in pleasure, Izuru started sucking softly. He slowly started sucking harder as he bobbed his head up and down making sure to circle the tip with his tongue.

It didn't take long for Gin to have his release. When he did he bit down so hard on the gag that it broke in half. Once the gag was out of his mouth he let out a loud cry of pleasure so loud that it hurt his throat.

Izuru moaned softly as he swallowed all the Gin had to offer. The taste had a strong hint of dried persimmons. The cum slowly slide down Izuru's throat. Once he had drank all of Gin's release he pulled away.

"Aw, you broke the gag." Izuru scolded in a teasing tone.

"Sorry." Gin said softly, trying to catch his breath.

"So, I'll have to punish you, won't I?" Izuru teased reaching into a drawer and pulling out a ring.

Gin whimpered softly watch as Izuru placed it tightly over his, now semi-hard, manhood. Once it was on Izuru decided that it was time to flip Gin over. He quickly undid the knots on the ropes and gently flipped Gin onto his stomach and adjusted the posts for his legs before retying him so that his, Gin's, ass was in the air and his head was forced onto a pillow.

The vice-captain licked his lips before stripping out of his clothing. He knew that Gin loved the pain, so he didn't even bother to lube himself up before thrusting into the silver haired man. Gin cried out in pleasure and angus as he was filled.

Izuru smirked and thrust into the silver haired man as hard as he could. He moaned softly as he picked up his speed until he released the load that he had been holding in since he started tormenting his partner.


End file.
